The Amagi Obsession
by J1210
Summary: Yukiko finally built up the courage to confess to Yu only to get rejected. Consumed with sorrow she confides in best friend, Chie, only to learn the truth behind his rejection. He has been dating her for months! In a fit of despair she shoves Chie into the TV world, and resolved to keep it and her twisted obsession for Yu Narukami a secret at any cost.
1. Rejection

**A/N: Okay so it is a bit funny how this story came about, me and my good friend the lovely dissidia characters started talking about Persona and how we both rejected Yukiko earlier in the game. Well we both thought it was depressing because I chose Chie over Yukiko and wondered how she would react when she found out, since they were best friends. Well long story short be put together an entire story at 5 AM in the morning about how Yukiko would react and her descent into darkness. This is the product. A joint fic by the both of us. Please read and review, everyone counts. Caution, this story will have strong dialouge and themes in later chapters. **

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

"And I'm wishing to become a woman worthy of you..."

The words left Yukiko's lips quietly. Her face lit up in an instant shade of red as the cold fall air wisped past. Yukiko Amagi was at the shrine with Yu Narukami, the current leader of the investigation team and her current heartthrob. She had never felt this way about a guy before. He was so caring and sweet, just being around him sent her heart aflutter.

He was so kind; she had never met a guy like him before.

Something about him was so unique. All she ever did was cry about her problems and constant qualms with Inaba, and he put up with her every time. Always listening intently and giving her the best advice she could ask for.

"Finally, I wish for everyone to be able to smile together... let's begin our prayer."

She clasped her hands together and prayed for much more than that. Yu alongside her was all she ever wanted.

"I've decided not to leave Inaba" Yukiko murmured looking up. "It's not like I didn't want to be the Inn's manger per se. I just didn't like the fact that it wasn't up to me; I felt that my life was on rails, and that everything was being decided for me. I felt trapped."

"Like a bird trapped in a cage." He murmured giving that gentle smile that she adored.

Yukiko looked down blushing. "I thought running away was the only choice, but no longer. I want to protect my family's inn. After all it's near to my heart..." Yukiko's resolve was set.

Yu placed his hand in his pocket, the smile never leaving his lips.

This was it Yukiko, the moment of truth. "Thank you, it's because of you that I realized this." Yukiko smiled gently. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, to hide her embarrassment. Her determination made her appear more mature. A far cry from what she had been a few months ago when she had first met Yu.

An awkward silence fell between the two. "Uhm- Uh I wanted to ask you this before, but uhm. Wh- why are you always with me...?

Yu's smile weakened a bit, his gaze shifted back towards the shrine. He knew what was coming.

Yukiko's face was getting redder with each second. She had finally said it that was as close to a confession she could have given him at the moment. Her nerves were going crazy and she felt like she would burst. The silence was beginning to make the air awkward between the two. She glanced up at Yu and wondered what exactly he could have been thinking.

"I- I mean we have been hanging out a lot these past few months and it's nearly the New Year so… I just thought that I'd ask you." She whispered looking down afraid to make eye contact with the boy. "I love spending time with you…"

Yu sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but he took a few steps over to her. Yukiko's heart was really beating now. She wasn't sure why he was getting so close, but the shuffling of his feet only made her more nervous.

Yu came to a halt in front of Yukiko; he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave an apologetic smile.

The innkeeper looked at Yu with confusion. There was a pained look on his face that she couldn't quite describe. Her heart began to hurt. She quickly understood that she was being rejected.

"It's because you're my friend Yukiko."

The words stung. Like a knife had been thrust deep into her heart. Her mind kept repeating the words in her head over and over. This was a first for her, she had been confessed to on numerous occasions and had turned down dozens of boys, but this- This was the first time Yukiko had ever felt the pain of being rejected.

Her arm defensively shrugged off Yu's grasp on her shoulder.

Tears finally began to well in her eyes, but she held her head down so Yu wouldn't see. "I have to go, it's getting late and I'm sure my mother could use by help at the inn." Yukiko tried her best to keep her composure, but she was feeling so many things at the moment it was hard not to break down in front of the boy.

Yu obviously sensed her distress and reached out to her once more. "Yukiko wait-"

"Forgive me." Yukiko took a few steps back. She couldn't let him see her cry. She turned around ran, leaving Yu without a goodbye.

Yu stood there dazed at what had just occurred, but he knew well in his mind what had happened. Yukiko had feelings for him, and had pretty much confessed. He tried to stop her before she got to that point, but it was in vain. His heart ached at the sight of seeing her like that; he knew he had led her on. It may have been unintentional, but the damage was done.

His phone vibrated in his pocket quickly taking his mind off of what had occurred. He flipped open the mobile device to see he had gotten a text from his girlfriend, Chie Satonaka. Yu had turned down Yukiko because he had been dating Chie for the last 7 months.

"Has Chie not told Yukiko yet?" Yu pondered. He decided to call Chie; she had to let her best friend know they were dating.

**…**

Yukiko ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her feet ached in her boots. Numbness ran up her toes to her ankles. But the pain wasn't close to how much her heart ached at the moment. In didn't take long to get back to the Amagi inn. Yukiko came to a stop at the front door. It was nearly dinner time and she could already hear the usual bustle of the night setting in. Only craziness filled the inn during its evening hours and its heir wasn't in the mood to deal with any of it.

If she had wanted to skip work before, it was never more than this one exact instance. Yukiko sighed; taking off her boots she stepped onto the wooden steps of her front porch and put on some slippers.

"I'm home." She called out in a mutter not wanting to attract the attention of either the tenants or employees. She quickly weaved her way through the flood of visitors when the dinner bell sounded.

"Oh Yukiko!" Her mother was one of the few occupants of the hall at the moment. "Your home, I was just about to call you. We could really use your help preparing plates in the kitchen."

Yukiko's ears were becoming numb as well. She hadn't heard her mother as she finally made it through the crowded hall and to the staircase. Her mother stood with a stunned look and prepared to pursue her daughter.

"Mrs. Amagi we could really use your help in the kitchen!" One of the employees called out.

"I'll be right there!" Was her reply, before casting a worried glance at the stairs her daughter had ascended. With a hefty sigh she turned her back and made her way back towards work.

Inside the high schooler's room she laid in her bed trying to process what had just happened. She couldn't bring herself to understand. She loved Yu Narukami and that was a fact, and she was sure he had felt the same way about her. They had spent so much time together, and she would say the silliest things and he would laugh. And he would quietly listen to all of her problems and always come flying to rescue when she was in trouble.

She knew she could be dense, but she swore he was border line flirting with her at times.

He gave her the resolve she needed to want to stay and run the inn.

And he had strung her along the whole time.

"I finally built up the courage to confess and he rejected me." She murmured. Yukiko's eyes were puffy from crying on the way home. Rolling off of her bed she went to the mirror and cleaned off what makeup she still had on. It was beginning to irritate her eyes. "Why?"

Her question didn't go answered when her phone began to ring its melancholic tune from her favorite horror flick. A bit of hope glimmered in her heart. What if Yu was calling her? Had he changed his mind?

Yukiko scurried over to her phone quickly and flipped it open only to see Chie's name. Her heart sank once more. Why had she gotten her hopes up? Obviously there had some reason that he had rejected her. Yukiko needed to know. If anyone could possibly give her a reasonable answer it would be Chie.

Chie was popular and cool; she was friends with plenty of boys. More than Yukiko for that matter. It was always so easy for Chie to make conversation with anyone for that matter. She was her go to person for advice, someone she could always rely on. They had been best friends for years after all. Yukiko answered the phone. "Hello, Chie?"

"Hey Yukiko." Chie didn't sound like herself. There was a bit of anxiety in her voice. Yukiko stopped to wonder what could be troubling her friend, but it was quickly pushed to the back of her mind when the thought of Yu entered her head once more. "Do you want to hang out at Junes if you're not busy?"

Perfect. Yukiko had a little glimmer of hope.

"Yeah I don't mind. Actually, there was something I wanted to talk you about."

Chie's voice grew quiet. Yukiko couldn't even hear her breathe against the phone. "Hello, Chie?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Her voice suddenly sounded rushed. "Just meet me at the usual table in 30 minutes."

**…**

Chie was waiting at the usual spot already. She had been ten minutes early. Her heart pounded uncontrollably. Her conversation with Yu had really caught her off, she didn't expect that Yukiko was in love with her boyfriend and she hadn't even realized it. Or that Yu had hung out with Yukiko on several occasions. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It just made her a bit upset. She did get a little jealous at times.

The sandy haired blond sighed. Both her and Yu had the same friends, so there was no need to be upset, but Chie had dug herself own grave already. Yukiko had probably been fawning over Yu for months without her even knowing.

She had to break it Yukiko that she and Yu Narukami were an item, and had been for the past SEVEN months. Knowing that Yukiko had been harboring these feeling for the longest time and had been trying to win Yu's affections crushed Chie inside.

Granted she was happy she was able to win Yu's affection and that he stayed faithful, but at what cost?

Her friend's happiness that's what. After rescuing Yukiko from the TV world she had learned the real emotional struggles that Yukiko faced. Before she would always cling to Chie for support, Chie just hoped that Yukiko hadn't done the same for Yu. And knowing that he was with her best friend would surely break her.

"Hey Chie!" Yukiko waved, making her way over. The girl wore a casual pair of blue jeans and brown winter boots and her torso covered in a large red coat. "Sorry I'm late I misplaced my jacket."

Chie could already see the damage. The first placed she looked were Yukiko's eyes. They were red, she had been crying. "Oh, its fine. Come on let's grab a bite to eat."

She led the way over to a stand that was selling hot dogs. On a day like this Chie wouldn't mind stopping by Teddies' booth to grab some steak, but she had more on her mind.

How was she going to break it to Yukiko?

Could she even do it? Chie couldn't bear the thought of hurting her more. She had always tried to protect Yukiko.

They entered the Junes main department and Chie and Yukiko both took small nibbles off of their hot dogs. There was a lump caught in both girls' throats. Yukiko had been so adamant to tell Chie what happened and ask for advice, but her mind began to wander again. Yu rejected her for a reason.

They went through the frozen food section to the toy section and soon found themselves in the electronics department. Chie sighed. This silence was killing her. "Yukiko there is something I need to tell you." She began, but was cut off by Yukiko.

"I asked Narukami out today. Well I nearly confessed to him to be honest." Yukiko's voice was shaky. She came to an instant stop in the plasma section. "I was so scared to do it, but part of me wanted to. We spent a lot of time in the TV world and even outside of school."

Chie listened intently. Hearing Yukiko's voice crack made her heart ache. It broke more with every word. In her head Chie was upset because it appeared as if Yu had been leading her on. Boys could be so dense sometimes, it really infuriated her.

"I wanted to leave this place more than anything." She muttered a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hated Inaba to be honest, I didn't want to inherit the inn or be stuck here for the rest of my life, but then he came along. He was so kind, funny, and understanding. I fell in love with him. I found the resolve to take over the inn."

Chie understood clearly now. "Then you found the resolve to confess." She whispered staring at Yukiko. Her best friend nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Yukiko…"

"Why would he lead me on like that?" She suddenly muttered. "For months we saw movies, and hung out, and he even helped around the inn at times. He told me I was just a friend."

That sounded like Yu to Chie. He was always a busy body; it took her back to the summer when he mysteriously vanished after taking several jobs helping out others. Maybe he saw Yukiko no different. She mistook his kindness for affection.

Yukiko balled her fist. "I spilled my heart to him."

"I'm sorry Yukiko." Chie whispered. The anger was evident in Yukiko's voice; Chie was starting to get more reluctant in telling her. It wasn't often she saw her friend so upset. Yukiko could get scary when she was angry.

Yukiko balled her fists. "Do you think there was another girl?"

Chie's heart dropped. Of course there was. "Ehehe, who knows?"

At that moment Chie's cell phone began to ring. It rang its obnoxious theme from the movie 'Trial of the Dragon.' Chie took the phone from her pocket and cringed when she saw who was calling, Yu Narukami with a hearts surrounding his name. WORST. POSSIBLE. TIMING. EVER.

"Who's that calling?" Yukiko murmured leaning over her shoulder. Chie snapped her phone back into her pocket and stumbled back towards the TV. "It- its nobody okay!"

Yukiko didn't expect a reaction like that. Chie nearly fell in towards the television. Yukiko grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Be careful!"

Chie's nerves were on edge. She flinched when Yukiko pulled her back. "Th- thanks." That had been to close for comfort. Chie took a couple of steps forward and sighed. "I wouldn't want to take a dive in there without the others. Oh, and it was my mom calling. She probably wants me home." Chie lied making an excuse on the fly. Her parents never cared about her curfew.

"Oh, you're right." Yukiko murmured checking the time. It was nearly eight. Chie said her farewell to Yukiko and left in a hurry. The girl didn't know how to feel at that exact moment. She felt her heart breaking a bit more. It hadn't been Chie's mother who had called; she had seen the caller ID clearly.

She was shaken. It was Yu Narukami who had called her only question was. Why would Chie hide it from her?


	2. Malice

**A?N: Okay guys so chapter 2 is here! I'm so very glad the story got so many followers and favorites, and thanks for the reviews. I will keep the authors note brief this time, but me and the lovely dissidia characters have a lot planned out for this fic. It will be exciting. The real story begins here so please review, please... if you don't you'll make me cry... Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 2: Malice**

Yukiko's room door closed with a thud. The ebony haired girl sighed; maybe she had been mistaken at what she saw. Surely Chie wouldn't lie to her like that. They had been best friends for years and always looked out for one another. Was she was just being delusional? As much as she hated to admit it, she just couldn't imagine Chie with a boyfriend. Or with Yu Narukami for that matter.

She was always so headstrong and tomboyish; she really did remind her of a Prince.

Yukiko didn't enjoy thinking negatively about Chie, but her jealously was to great.

A thought of another girl had crossed Yukiko's mind. Narukami often didn't share what he did in his spare time, when he was hanging out with everyone. The possibility of him seeing someone else made Yukiko's stomach twist.

Still the thought of both him and Chie dating one another stirred something uneasy inside of Yukiko. A feeling that brought a frown to her face. 'Would he really pick Chie over me.' The thought make Yukiko insides churn, she thought awful things about her friend at that exact moment and immediately regretted it.

She was only thinking these things because she was in love with Yu Narukami. Just thinking about him did things to her. It made her feel things she normally wouldn't when it came to a guy. "I have to find out why he rejected me." Her conversation with Chie had been cut short because her mother had called her home.

The thought of Chie's caller ID still lingered in the back of her mind.

Yukiko flipped open her phone, the front wallpaper was a selfie of her and Yu that she was able to snap when they had gone to the movies one day. Looking at the photo pained her now. The situation felt hopeless at the moment. "I shouldn't worry about stuff like this."

With that she snapped her phone closed and began to undress out of the bulky winter clothing. Taking a bath would surely take her mind off of Narukami for now.

**…**

Chie slumped on her bed and moaned. She grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could into its depths. Beating her legs on the bed, she flopped over to her side, letting out an exasperated sigh. This was not how she wanted her day to turn out. In fact it was the exact opposite. Why was it up to her to tell Yukiko? "Couldn't he have made it easier on me and told her than and there."

'Ugh what am I thinking?' Chie rolled over to her side. On her dresser sat a picture of Yukiko and her from their childhood. Both of them smiling as they played with the dog Chie had taken in.

The big ball of fur was lying right next to her on the bed. Chie wrapped her arms around the dog and sighed. "Come here you!" She squeezed him into a hug. It felt like yesterday was the day she had met Yukiko and taken in the mutt.

The more she thought about it the more it bothered her. It was her responsibility; she was the one who had been leading Yukiko on not Yu. They had been dating for nearly a year. She loved Yu more than anything else and Yukiko was her best friend. "I have to tell her. I have to make things right."

Chie jumped up and balled her fist with a new resolve. "Tomorrow I will tell her! I have to!"

The next day came faster than Chie expected. Before she knew it she was on her way to school. The winter air was bitter as she trekked along the usual sidewalk up to Yasogami High. Usually Yukiko would meet her at the bus stop around 7, but her friend was nowhere in sight this morning.

Pulling out her phone she shot a text. 'Hey are we still meeting at the bus stop?'

Chie waited around for around 15 more minutes, she was starting to get a little miffed. The cold was beginning to numb her fingers. Chie picked up her bag, she couldn't be late to class again. Her mom would surely chew her out, as she got ready to go she received a reply.

'Sorry, it slipped my mind. I'm already at school, you should hurry to. Class is starting soon.'

Chie had to double take a look at the text. "Slipped my mind?" That wasn't like Yukiko at all. They had been meeting each other nearly everyday since they started middle school together, and Yukiko had never blown Chie off unless it was for a good reason. An unpleasant feeling was starting to fester in her heart.

She grabbed her bag and set off. Being late to school wasn't an option.

Chie arrived in class just as homeroom was about to start. She was sweating from all the running she had done to get to school. Ms. Kashiwagi gave her a sneer. "Hurry up and sit down."

She tried to avert her gaze from the rest of the class who whispered to one another questionably. Chie made her way to the back of the class and took off her beanie. Her hair was all messed up and she looked like she just ran a triathlon, she was red with embarrassment. Next to her she felt a weight taken off her shoulder.

Yu was standing over her holding her bag. "Are you alright Chie?"

She instantly turned even redder. Chie didn't want her boyfriend to see her this way. Maybe she had pushed herself to hard. "I… I'm fine." She murmured. In reality running in in the cold with all of that winter gear on had taken a toll on her. She was beginning to get a bit nauseous. She wobbled a bit, but Yu caught her in his arms. The whole class was watching them.

Yu looked at her worriedly. Then turned back to face the homeroom teacher. "Ms. Kashiwagi, I'm going to take Chie to the nurse's office. She's not feeling well."

Ms. Kashiwagi couldn't resist Narukami's gentle smile. Though still with a frown on her face she muttered. "Fine, make it quick than back to class."

"Yu you don't have to-"Chie was cut off.

Yu gave her a reassuring smile putting her objections to rest. He helped her out of the class, but as she limped out she made eye contact with Yukiko who had an unreadable expression. Her eyes were cloudy and cryptic. Chie had no idea what she could be thinking as she headed with Yu to the nurses office.

The entire walk there had her on edge. She wondered what if Yukiko already knew, had someone spilled the beans to her, or worst case scenario she saw the caller ID yesterday? It wasn't long until they reached the nurses office. The school nurse scolded Chie about being so reckless. Running in big winter clothing heated up the body incredibly fast and Chie hadn't drank enough water to cool herself down she was suffering from minor heat cramps.

Chie took her medicine and had decided to lay in the nurses office for a few periods until the nausea wore off. Yu stayed by her side the entire time. The nurse ordered Yu to go back to class, but he refused sighting how Ms. Kashiwagi ordered them to come back together even though it was a lie.

Chie couldn't help, but smile as he finally won his argument with the nurse. "You don't have to stay here with me silly."

Yu smiled once more. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave you alone." He shifted her hair that slightly covered her eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

His lips were soft against her own; she wrapped her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Chie relished every possible moment. It was moments like this that always washed her unease away. He parted ways with her when he heard the nurses feet shuffle back towards the office. "I love you…"

Yu returned the gesture by whispering it back into her ear. "I love you to."

Outside the nurse's office Yukiko back leaned against the cold wall. She tried to suppress her tears as much as she could. The truth had pierced her like a stab wound. She had come to her senses and realized how much of a jerk she had been when she blew off Chie and had come to apologize to her, but she didn't expect to find Narukami still there…

Yukiko slumped to her knees and held herself. Chie had lied to her. Her best friend, if Yukiko had trusted anyone it was Chie. They had been through thick and thin together. Never tried to hide anything, but for the first time she felt like she had been betrayed by Chie. It was the ultimate betrayal.

The young Amagi felt like screaming at the top of her lungs at the moment, but her voice was inaudible. The image of the two kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another was permanently burned into her mind. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Something snapped inside of Yukiko.

A smile crept onto her face, a plastic smile.

She stood up and faced the nurse's office once more. "Chie? Narukami?" She poked her head through the door. "Ms. Kashiwagi sent me to fetch you for first period." Her eyes made contact with Yu's.

Chie still had a flustered look on her face, but tried her best to hide it in front of Yukiko. "Y-yes, I feel much better now. You should head back to class." She fixed her hair, nervously.

Yu must have caught on and realized that his hair had gotten a bit messy as well. He smiled weakly at Yukiko and headed back. "Look out for her won't you?"

Yukiko gave a curt nod and returned her gaze to Chie who wasn't sure to be nervous or upset. An awkward silence filled the room. Yukiko stared hard at Chie to the point in which her friend averted her gaze. "I'm sorry I left you at the stop sign this morning." Yukiko muttered. "I was running late myself, I had to make breakfast at the inn this morning and didn't have the time to text."

This instantly put Chie at ease. The girl had been nervous that Yukiko might have seen her and Yu kissing. A cheesy grin crept onto her face. "You made breakfast? I hope they don't get sick."

Yukiko smiled at Chie, but inside all she felt was contempt for this girl. She had lead her on as much as Narukami did, played with her heart. She couldn't let that go. There was no one she could rely on anymore. Chie wasn't her Prince and neither was Yu. "Hey, do you want to come over today. It's been awhile since we've hung out at the inn."

Chie looked at her clothes. "Actually that sounds like a great idea, I totally need a bath after this morning."

"It's a date than." Yukiko poked her nose. She said her farewell to Chie and made her way back to class. She wasn't sure what her intentions were inviting Chie over. Her heart was in such pain at the moment, it was beating too much for her to handle. Maybe… maybe the hot springs could clear her mind again. "Perhaps, me and Chie… can..."She thought about trying to reconcile with her friend. Yukiko shook her head, but the thought wouldn't leave her head. Yu kissing her head was still fresh in her mind.

**…**

"Oh man." Chie sunk deep into the Amagi Hot Springs. The spring water bubbled around her and the sweet aroma of soap filled the air. If there was one thing Chie loved about being friends with Yukiko, it was being able to come to the Amagi Inn no charge. She loved relaxing in the hot water. "I can't believe you bathe in this every night. You're so lucky. I'd give anything to just relax here every day."

"Anything?" Yukiko murmured. That was a lie. She wouldn't give up Narukami, or the truth for that matter. "Like what?"

Chie sighed and floated towards her friend. "Hmm, I don't know maybe Kung Fu!"

"Oh really." Typical Chie answer, she half smiled and didn't know what she expected to hear. It was obvious by now that Chie wasn't going to tell her the truth. Yukiko pondered if it was better that way, but she was a seeker of the truth and right now Chie was no better to her than Adachi. "Let me wash you back."

"Oh sure." Chie wadded her way over to Yukiko and she began to scrub her back. "To be honest I thought you were upset at me for leaving so early last night. Mom never really pays attention to my curfew, but last night she was fuming."

'Liar.' Yukiko scrubbed Chie's back a bit harder.

"Ouch, hey! Lay off with the roughness, I have delicate skin."

Yukiko stood up. "Sorry I got lost in thought. We should probably get to our homework now, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah." Chie followed behind her sounded a bit confused. "We should get to that.

The sun was beginning to set and she promised her mother she would help around the inn tonight and Chie wanted to pitch in as well. The two of them sat silently in her room studying over the material and answering questions. Yukiko had always been good when it came to studying and often had to help Chie. She even credited her with helping her get through freshman year.

They used to study a lot together during the weekdays, but Yukiko gradually began to notice that Chie stopped relying on her for academic assistance. Her grades kept rising from low D's to high C's and now low B's. She had been studying with someone else, Yu Narukami.

She squeezed her pencil to the point where it began to crack. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Huh?" Chie looked up to Yukiko in confusion. "Did you say something?"

Even now Chie wasn't asking her for help. Yukiko for the first time glared at Chie and made the girl stare uncomfortably back. "Hey Yukiko, are you alright you've been acting strange all day."

"How could I have been so stupid…?" She muttered again her gaze piercing Chie's.

Chie was beginning to look concerned at her friend. She scooted over to Yukiko's side and went to touch her forehead. "Hey, Yukiko are you alright?"

Yukiko smacked Chie's hand away leaving her with a startled and hurt expression. Yukiko stood up breathing in heavily. Her fingers each curled into a fists, and her long black ebony hair concealing her crazed expression. "How long?"

"Wh-what?" Chie murmured caressing her hurt hand. "Yukiko what are you talking about!"

"Don't bullshit me!" Yukiko was beginning to raise her voice. "How long? How long were you going to lie to me Chie? How long were you going to keep it a secret that you've been dating Narukami."

Chie's eyes were beginning to water as she heard Yukiko's words. "You knew…"

"Of course I knew, I'm not stupid! I watched you two make out in the nurse's office. He was all over you!" Yukiko turned around. Her heart racing and mind dazed. She was finally letting it all out. She glared once more at Chie. "And you, you lied to me this whole time with a smile on your face. So tell me how long… how long have you two been dating? How long have you been lying to me?"

"I-" Chie struggled to find her words. She stood up and faced her best friend. The girl had always been able to face any foe fearlessly, but she couldn't find it in herself to face Yukiko. She really was weak. "Seven months…"

Yukiko mouth fell slightly ajar. "Seven months," She whispered. "for seven months while Yu strung me along, you were in the place I was trying to reach. Some Prince you are."

Chie felt despicable. Tears began to stream from her eyes. The girl covered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yukiko."

"Sorry." Yukiko took a step forward. She didn't know why, she had finally gotten the truth out of Chie, but this feeling inside her didn't subside. Her friend was breaking down in front of her, but something dark was stiring inside of Yukiko. She wanted Chie to suffer as much as she did. "Sorry doesn't cut it Chie. For months you were behind my back kissing him, and hugging him, going out on dates and who knows you were probably fucking him to."

Before Yukiko could say anymore Chie shoved Yukiko back into her dresser. "Shut up. Don't say that!" Between her tears, anger brimmed in her eyes. Yukiko was taking this too far. "Don't talk about us like that."

"Us…" She had struck her heartstrings. Yukiko stood up. "A few minutes ago it was just you!" She slapped Chie across the cheek hard. "Its the truth!"

The brunette took a second to process what had just happened. Before grabbing Yukiko's hair and falling onto the table. The two exchange punches and kicks, whilst pulling each others hair. Both girls were lost in emotion while they fought. The inn lit up with loud sounds from the dinner hall, so no one could hear the fight coming from the heiress's room.

"You betrayed me Chie! Your no true friend." Yukiko was being easily overpowered by Chie, who was he better fighter. Chie was lost in her own rage over Yukiko's comments. She was able to kick Chie off of her for a brief second. The two locked eyes with one another. "I wish Narukami could see you now, than he can see he's really dating a boy."

Chie stood up breathing in deeply. She approached Yukiko with a knew look in her eyes. One that put fear into the Amagi heiress. Yukiko backed up til her back was against her dresser. Chie kicked her in the stomach hard making her fall to her knees. "I'm going home." Chie muttered as she began to collect her school papers. She grabbed her bag and stuffed everything inside it uncaringly.

Yukiko sat on her knee's holding her stomach. She almost threw up. The kick took the wind right out of her. When she looked up she could see Chie stop at the door and look back sympathetically at her. Was she pitying her? Yukiko didn't need or want her pity. "Yukiko, look I-"

Chie began to head back towards her, but Yukiko jumped up and shoved Chie. She didn't care what Chie had to say anymore. Yukiko closed her eyes and pounded on Chie til she fell against a hard surface. Yukiko saw her wide screen television behind Chie and felt the TV sucking in Chie. Yukiko continued to pound on her friend lost in a spiral of emotions. "You took Yu away from me! You lied to me! You said you were my friend, but your not! SO JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

'Yu-Yukiko stop!" Chie screamed as tripped back first in. Yukiko gave one last push and within seconds Chie was gone and all was silent.

**...**


	3. Confliction

**Alright, so chapter 3 here we are! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, it caught me off guard. I'm glad that your all enjoying the story. Yukiko's descent into darkness has begun and me and the lovely dissidia characters have a lot in store for you all. So I hope you will stick around to the conclusion. Sorry this chap took a bit long, I was trying to figure out what direction to go in. Why not start out with conflicted Yukiko. Anywho enjoy the chap and review, everyone counts.**

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 3: Confliction**

All was quiet in the Amagi Inn; it seemed as if time had stopped for Yukiko. She stared at the television her eyes still wide with shock. Chie, who'd, stood right in front of her. Was now gone swallowed into the void of that was the TV world. The young girl's bearings began to shake, her hands wrapped around the edge of the TV. "Ch-Chie…" Yukiko managed to sputter out. "C'mon Chie… this isn't funny.."

Her heart began to beat harder with each pulse. Sweat bead on her forehead, as she soon realized the gravity of the situation. Yukiko pushed Chie into the TV world.

The plastic began to crack around the television under Yukikio's grip. She willed Chie to emerge from its depths. "CHIE!" She repeated louder beginning to shake the TV. All those things that she had said, she instantly regretted. A stone had developed in her throat; she willed Chie to come out of the TV so she can hug her and apologize for every little thing that she said. "Chie, please." She gasped, threw her sobs.

Yukiko contemplated entering the TV world after Chie, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was too dangerous to go in there alone. She recalled back to a time where Teddie had told the investigation team that entering other televisions could be dangerous. He had no idea where they could end up, or what would happen. Worst case scenario was death.

This struck Yukiko hard. She wanted Chie to own up to her lies, but she surely didn't want her friend to die. Her knees grew weak. She felt like throwing up.

The ebony haired girl sunk to her knees and stared wearily at the TV once more. What would she do? What could she do? What if Chie hadn't survived the impact? This all seem too unreal to comprehend, but the mess in her room told her otherwise. Papers lay scattered around the floor and her kotatsu had collapsed under the weight of their scuffle.

"I can tell the others." She whispered, glancing at her cellphone that was plugged into the wall. The thought of telling everyone sent shivers down her spine. What would they think? What would Narukami think? _"He would reject me again."_ Yukiko pulled at the roots of her hair. The thought of everyone's faces shook her.

Yosuke and Chie hadn't always been the best of friends, but he would be the first one to chastise her. She knew Kanji would follow right up in fury and Rise would be in disbelief. Naoto would surely try and think rationally but would steadily lose trust in her. The look on Narukami's face was one Yukiko dare not think of. She shoved his girlfriend into the TV.

"_But she had it coming right?" _Yukiko thought loosening the grip in her hair. _"SHE assaulted me. Not only that she lied…"_

Yukiko crawled towards the scattered homework and books and began to collect them into a neat pile. She had to forget. "It never happened." She mumbled to herself repeatedly. "It never happened."

The young girl tried to busy herself with cleaning her room, but the thought wouldn't leave her head no matter how many times she repeated the line. "It never happened." She was growing desperate with each and every word. Her fingers gripped the history book that they had been studying. "Forgive me Chie."

"Yukiko?" A knock sounded at her door. It was her mother.

The young Amagi quickly wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She put away the papers and books and fixed her kotatsu quickly. Trying to make her room more presentable to her mother, she was the head of the inn. Once finished tidying she sat underneath the warmth of the table and called. "Enter."

Her mother obliged and walked in looking a bit irritated that she had taken so long. Her expression quickly changed when she looked around the room confused. "Where's Chie? She couldn't have gone home. I thought she was spending the night?"

"Oh." Yukiko's mother had greeted them both when they entered the house earlier. "She had some business to attend, so she told me that we have it some other time." Yukiko lied, shocking herself.

"Hmm?" She spotted Chie's lime green backpack on the floor. Yukiko cringed; she must have lost hold of if when she fell into the TV. "Did she forget her things?"

Yukiko readily gathered Chie's belongings into her hands and placed it in her closet. "She was in a hurry. I'm sure she didn't realize it. I will bring them to her tomorrow at school."

Yukiko's mother bought the lie, but still looked worried. "That girl went outside alone at this time of night. I wish she would have let me known before she left. I could have given her a ride. It's dangerous in Inaba these days. Even if they caught that murderer, there's nothing wrong with being cautious_._"

Yukiko smiled weakly trying to ease her mother. "I- I'm sure Chie is fine. She's as tough as nails."

She wasn't sure if she believed that herself, but her mother did. "Well I will make sure to call her mother later and see that she made it home safely." For now I really need your help in the kitchen." Her mother looked nervously. "Just make sure you follow all the steps the chef tells you. Nothing extra understand?"

"Of course, mother." Yukiko nodded. With that her mother closed the door leaving her alone. The young girl fell onto her bed and covered her face. She had lied to her mother; she knew well where Chie was. And that she wouldn't make it home tonight. "What am I going to do?"

A light caught the corner of Yukiko's eye. She turned her head to the side to see that Chie had left her cellphone. Yukiko stared at it curiously, wrapping her fingers around it slowly. She wondered just who would text her, but she had a feeling she already knew who it was. On the caller ID Narukami's name was surrounded by hearts as she had seen at Junes.

"U still at Yukiko's? Call me when she falls asleep K?"

A surge of jealousy swirled in her heart. She gripped Chie's found tightly and found herself typing out a message to Yu. "Not tonight, I'm busy."

Before she hit the send button Yukiko stared at it blankly. Chie wouldn't be sending anything to Yu tonight, nor would she be calling him. She wouldn't make it home, or go to school tomorrow. That was a reality. Everyone was going to be devastated when they found out. They want to find her. "But they won't." She murmured. Yukiko's heart raced at the thought. It saddened her, but she felt her guilt growing thinner with every second. Was that why she lied to her mother absentmindedly? "I need to worry about myself."

She stared at Chie's phone once more. "Yu."

She did this, but even so she didn't want to be caught. The thought of facing Narukami was too much for her. Chie was gone. It hadn't been Adachi or Namatame. Those would be the first people that the investigation team would suspect. What would happen when they didn't have any leads, would Chie turn up dead eventually? How would Narukami feel?

"I have to be there for him." Yukiko whispered smiling at the thought. "He needs me to be there for him." The thought of being by his side was something that made her heart race.

She began to undress and slip into her work attire. A picture of her and Chie was on the dresser in front of her. She slammed it down against the hard wooden surface. What was she thinking? Yukiko shook her head. Selfish thoughts filled her mind. She loved Yu without a doubt, but her morals were beginning to get falter. She decided to get to work.

Yukiko tied her hair into a bun and set off towards the kitchen, desperate to take her mind off of Chie for a while.

**…**

The next day in class Yukiko sat in her seat at the front of the class silently. The next day had come faster than expected. The class was full of students bustling, ready to get off for the New Year. She glanced behind her wondering if she would catch a glimpse of Narukami. Yukiko nervously tapped her feet. The situation was unnerving.

Narukami sat two seats behind her texteing on his phone. He kept glancing at the door nervously. "Hey, Yosuke?"

"What's up man?"

Yu sounded a little worried. It wasn't often he made facial expressions. "Did Chie text you last night?"

"Last time I talked to her was yesterday at school." Yosuke replied. "Besides I don't just go and text my best bud's girl, it's against the bro code. Did something happen between you two?"

Yukiko scoffed in annoyance. _"Even Yosuke-kun knew?" _

"Not that I can think of? Last time she texted me early last night. She said she was spending the night at Yukiko's." Yu turned his sight's to Yukiko. "Maybe I should ask her."

"I'm sure she is fine dude, you're just overthinking it."

"You think?" Yu still look worriedly at his phone. "She's always quick to reply."

Yosuke patted his shoulder. "Sometime chicks need there space dude. Take it from me; I know these types of things."

Yu looked doubtful. "I have a hard time believing that?"

Yukiko didn't eavesdrop any further when Ms. Kashiwagi entered the classroom.

"Quiet down!" She hollered slamming her folder on the table. Today their homeroom teacher didn't have the same smug look in her face that she usually had, but looked rather disturbed. She scanned the classroom and began roll call. She passed Yukiko and Yu and Yosuke, but skipped over Chie's name.

Yosuke casted a surprised glance at Yu. "Uhm…"

Yu's fists tightened. "Why didn't she call her name?"

Ms. Kashiwagi placed down her clipboard and grabbed her chalk and began to write on the board. "Today there is going to be an assembly in the gym at 12:30. Try not to be late."

Yosuke raised his hand. "Uhm, Ms. Kashiwagi."

"WHAT?" She barked at Yosuke, looking annoyed.

Yosuke glanced at Chie's seat. "Don't mean to be a bother, but you sort of skipped Chie's name on the roll call. Did she happen to call in sick or something?"

Everyone in the class glanced at her seat and began murmuring amongst each other. "Yeah, Chie isn't absent often."

"That is weird; she did skip her name didn't she?"

"I wonder if something happened."

Yukiko maintained her composure watching Ms. Kashiwagi, eager to hear her response.

"PIPEDOWN!" She yelled at the class. The same troubled expression returned to Ms. Kashiwagi's face. She looked at Chie's seat once more and sighed. "I won't lie to you. Last night it was reported to the police that Chie Satonaka did not make it home. Police were out last night looking for her, but nothing has been found so far."

Yosuke casted an even more worried glance at Yu whose eyes were clouded.

"I was going to wait for the Principle to tell all of you at the assembly, but if you have any information on Satonaka's whereabouts let me know after class." Ms. Kashiwagi continued. "Also I will need to see Amagi, Narukami, and Hanamura as well."

Yukiko knew something like this was coming. She felt the entire classes eyes fall on her and the others. The murmuring continued, but she ignored it. Yukiko opened up her text book. There really was no going back.

**…**

After class had ended Ms. Kashiwagi brought in Yu's uncle, Dojima, who questioned all three of them about Chie's whereabouts. They had been the closest to her. Dojima looked concerned at Yu who remained quiet until questioned. Yukiko caught on that his uncle must have known his relationship with Chie. She felt like the only one who didn't know.

Yosuke told Dojima the same thing that he had told Yu, while Narukami told him the last time he saw her was when they parted ways at school.

Yukiko knew the spotlight was on her and that she had to word everything right. The last placed Chie was reported at was her home.

Dojima took at seat and sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this. I know you and Chie were close; you must be taking this hard. Even so I'm going to have to ask you a few questions since you were the last one to see Chie Satonaka. Try your best to answer every question."

Yu looked at Yukiko with hope in his eyes.

"How long were you with Chie?"

Yukiko looked down. "After we left school and hung out until around 9 PM."

"What were the both of you doing before Chie left?"

"_Fighting." _Yukiko thought back to the fist fight they had with one another. It had never escalated that far between them before. But her verbal abuse had been harsh. She looked Dojima in the eyes. _"Chie's gone into the TV world, but I can't tell him that. I can't tell anyone. They can never know." _Even so her breathing increased and knuckles tightened.

Yu took notice of this and grabbed Yukiko's hands comforting her. "It's alright, I'm here. You don't have to worry it's just us."

Yukiko relished Yu's touch. It calmed her. She smiled gently at him and nodded. _"He can never know." _

"Chie came over after school. She was supposed to spend the night, and promised to help me around the inn. We played a few games, and did a couple of chores. But around 9, when we were doing our homework she told me she had some business to attend to." Yukiko lied. "She didn't tell me anything really. She just received a text from someone. I thought it was you Narukami, the both of you are dating aren't you?"

Yu nodded, but looked more troubled, he turned to Dojima. "I did send her a few texts, but I never told her come meet me. Who could have sent that to her."

Dojima rubbed his beard. "You let her leave alone?"

Yukiko shook her head. "I insisted she stay because it was late, but she didn't want to hassle me." Yukiko looked down hiding her eyes. She partially regretted her own words. "If I had gone with her none of this would have ever happened."

Yosuke rubbed her back. "It's not your fault Yukiko-san."

Dojima nodded in agreement. "If you had been out there both of you may have gone missing."

Yu remained silent, staring at Yukiko. He wiped the wetness that form under her eyes and stood up. "Uncle, we have to find her. I need to find her. If we keep looking we'll find something. Let me speak to Namatame, or Adachi."

Dojima sighed, standing up from his chair. "That's impossible. Namatame is still recovering and Adachi's locked up tight in prison right now. Besides there's no way they let a kid waltz right in and speak to a convicted murderer."

"But-" Yu looked desperately at Dojima.

The teen's uncle put his hands on his shoulders. "We will find her. I promise you that. Now than, I have to get going. You kids should go onto lunch. The assembly will be starting shortly after." With that, Dojima departed leaving the three teens alone.

Yosuke looked at Yukiko and Yu. Neither of them speaking both lost in thought. "Don't worry guys we'll find Chie and rescue her just like we did with everyone else." He tried to reassure them. "We've overcome this before!"

Yu remained silent, but stood up.

Yosuke put his hands on his shoulders. "We will find Chie man." He turned towards the door. "I'm going to find Kanji, Rise and Naoto. After school we all have to meet at Junes and find out what we're going to do." Yosuke ran out to find the others.

Yukiko gradually looked up at Yu who tightened his grip around her hands. "Narukami?"

"Dammit!" He muttered. Yu stood up releasing Yukiko's hand and punched the wall. "Dammit!" His voice cracked. "Chie's gone… she's-"

Yukiko stood up and stared at Yu. The only time she had seen him lose his composure like this was when Namatame had taken Nanako. Their leader was struggling; his words let her know that. She walked around to him and touched his face. He was fighting back the water welling in his eyes. "She-"

"It's okay." Yukiko soothed him. She caressed his cheek. Her eyes locked with his. Yukiko pulled Yu in her arms embrace and held him. "It's okay, we'll find her." She whispered in his ear relishing how close he was to her. It wasn't often that she saw him so vulnerable. Yukiko's body moved on its own. She knew she was the root of his pain, but at that moment she didn't care. This was what she had wanted all along, to be close to Yu. "I'm here for you."

Yu calmed himself before letting go of Yukiko looking embarrassed. "Sorry, about that. I just lost myself for a moment"

Yukiko smiled and simply nodded. She mentally cursed that their embrace couldn't last longer.

"We will find her." He murmured repeating her words and headed towards the door. "I'm going to find Yosuke and the others. You should get some lunch while you can, it will be a long day. We're going into the TV. I have to make sure she's there."

Yukiko grimaced, but nodded as Yu ran off. The girl let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself wishing he were still against her. "Yu." She whispered sitting down. His first name had a nice ring to it. _"_I have to be there for him." She loved Yu more than anything else. Yukiko cast a glance at Chie's desk. _"Chie's gone, and I'm the one here with him now." _

The young Amagi walked to her friend's desk and brushed her fingers across its surface. This was what she had wanted all along, to get closer to Yu. She had already lied to her mother, Dojima, and Yu. Who else was there to lie to? Yukiko wasn't thinking at the time. _"If I go down this path there is no going back."_

_"Then again," _Yukiko faced her back against Chie's desk. _"I've already chosen this path." _

Yukiko stood up suddenly realizing Yu's words before he left. They were going into the TV world today. What would happen if they found Chie? What would she tell the investigation team? _"I pushed her into the TV?" _Yukiko didn't want that to happen. That would be the worst case scenario, but she also didn't want Chie to die. She didn't want to enter the TV world alone and yet this was her chance to find the girl.

Yukiko looked longingly in the direction Yu had ran off in. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. All she knew was she would have to find Chie, before anyone else could.

"I need to see Teddie."

**...**


	4. Deception

**Okay, so I will try to update this story at least once a week. I have been very consistent so far and will try my best to keep it that way. Thanks again to the lovely dissidia characters for the awesome dialogue. Had a lot of fun incorporating it into the story. Check out his profile when you get the chance. Thanks for all the reviews and followers to, makes me smile! R&R! Every one counts!**

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 4: Deception**

Yukiko didn't return to class that afternoon. After Yu had left she hastily gathered her belongings and made her way towards the door. The school would probably call her mother, but the thought didn't bother the young Amagi. Something much more dire was beginning to stir, Chie's disappearance.

Yu wanted her and the rest of the investigation team to enter the TV world today on a man hunt to find Chie. "What if they find her? She'll surely tell them that I'm the one who shoved her in the TV." The thought of it alone stressed her out. She couldn't let it happen.

If Yu found out, he would be devastated and would never trust her again. Not only that, letting Chie die wasn't an option either. She still felt guilty about shoving her into the TV world, but she didn't want Chie's blood on her hands either.

The hug she shared with Yu moments before he left felt so right to Yukiko. He needed her there to support him and that's exactly what she was going to do. The thought of going through with this frightened Yukiko a bit, but she had already gone past the point of no return. "I have to get in contact with Teddie."

Yukiko took out her cell phone and quickly texted the friendly neighborhood bear. _"Hey, Teddie?"_

She waited quietly for a response and it was near instant. _"YUKI-CHAN TEXTED ME!?"_

Yukiko imagined Teddie with a large adorable smile on his face, but shook her head. She rarely texted Teddie anyway so he was probably too gullible to be suspicious. Now wasn't the time. _"R U free by any chance. Want to meet up?" _

The reply was instant. _"OF COURSE! WHERE!? WHERE?! ANYTHING FOR YOU YUKI-CHAN!"_

"He sure loves caps." Yukiko murmured cracking a half smiled. _"Great then it's a date! Meet me at Junes in 30 minutes; I'm on my way right now." _

Her phone lit up once more. _"A DATE! HOLY BEAR! . LET ME GET READY!" _

Yukiko didn't bother to reply. She flipped it closed and sighed. That was that. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. She was really was going to go through with this. "There is no going back." Yukiko didn't know what she would do once she found Chie, or worse, what Chie would do.

Yukiko threw on her large red coat in a hurried manor and made her way towards the door. As her hand reached towards its handle it suddenly slid open, startling the girl. She stumbled back, but was caught by the hand of her kouhai.

"Oh, Senpai." In front of Yukiko stood Naoto Shirogane, the school's newest transfer student and the investigation team's young hotshot detective prince. Naoto helped Yukiko to her feet and smiled.

Yukiko tried her best to keep a smile on her face, but was tense. She had to meet Teddie before the others could get into contact with him. Yukiko straightened her composure before trying to make her way around Naoto. "Well Naoto-kun I will see you later."

"Wait, Senpai." Naoto grabbed her hand. "Is something amiss?"

Yukiko shook her head and Naoto released her hand. "No, nothing is wrong." If there was anyone that Yukiko wanted to avoid at all costs it was Naoto Shirogane. The young detective had to have heard about Chie by now and Yukiko wasn't in the mood to find out why she was visiting her upperclassman's classroom. Questioning her about Chie, would surely be Naoto's goal.

"I'm sorry Naoto-kun, but I'm feeling a bit ill. I'm going home early today. Send my regards to the others." Yukiko said curtly before making a quick exit. She briskly walked away not wanting to be in her kouhai's presence any longer.

Back by the classroom, Naoto stared startled at what had just occurred. She had come to find Yukiko to ask her about the assembly since she hadn't spotted her there. Something was surely off with Yukiko to her. "Hmm, perhaps she is just disgruntled about Chie-san's disappearance." Naoto murmured. Surely she had already known about Chie's disappearance and she was probably feeling ill because of it, they were best friends after all.

Naoto decided to ignore their rather curt conversation and made her way back towards her own classroom. Inside she was worried about Chie as well and seeing Yukiko in such a sickly state reaffirmed her belief that she had to find whoever did this to her Senpai.

It was her job as a seeker of the truth.

**…**

Walking through the snow slowed Yukiko down quite a bit, so she was a bit late getting to Junes. The store was covered in a blanket of snow. Outside of Junes were two elves asking for donations. Normally Yukiko would stop and help those in need, but she had more pressing matters on her mind. She ignored the elves as they tried to hail her and made her way into the warmth of the store.

Yukiko relished the heat that enveloped her. She took a glance outside and noticed it had started snowing once more. She shivered a bit; it really was getting cold in Inaba.

Her phone vibrated and she fished around in her pocket to see she had gotten a text from Yu. Her heart skipped a beat.

"_Hey R U feeling alright? Naoto said you went home?"_

Yukiko smiled a bit, placing the phone to her heart. "He's worried about me."

"_I'm okay I was just feeling a bit ill was all."_ She replied. _"The news about Chie caught me off guard. I don't think I will be able to go into the TV today." _

"_It's fine; just take your time getting better. I'll, come check on you soon." _

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. The thought of Yu coming to cater her, when she was sick made Yukiko's face flush. Thinking back to other matters, Teddie entered her mind once more. None of that would ever happen if Yu found Chie today.

Yukiko glanced around the lobby looking around for Teddie. Yukiko shot a glance at her wristwatch. 10 minutes after. "Ugh, where is he?" She was late herself, but she didn't have time to wait on Teddie. School would be out in 4 hours. Yukiko decided to walk around the department store.

She glanced around nearly every section until she spotted Teddie siting outside in the food court. Yukiko saw he was waiting patiently wrapped in a large white snow coat, his ears covered in blue ear muffs. The blond haired boy was shivering from waiting for so long.

Yukiko wanted to scold Teddie for being so dense and waiting out in the snow. She sighed and called out to him. "Teddie, over here!"

He perked up and smiled cheesily. "Oh, Yuki-Chan!" Teddie ran towards Yukiko and hugged her. "I've been waiting for you Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko managed to stifle a smile. Teddie was draped from head to toe in snow, and his nose was as red as a beet. Yukiko shook her head with worry. "Why were you sitting out in the snow like that you silly bear?" She decided to dote on him. If there was any way to win over Teddie's trust and _silence_, than it had it was going to be with affection.

The young Amagi wiped the snow off the top of his head causing Teddie face to grow even redder. "I- I was waiting for you Yuki-chan! I even showed up extra early! What bear would want to be late on his first date?"

"Still, it's no reason to torture yourself silly. What bear would want to be sick on his first date?" Yukiko scolded him. "Come on, let's grab something to eat. You look like your freezing." Yukiko wrapped her arm around Teddie making him yelp in surprise.

"Yu- Yuki-chan, you're being awfully forward today."

"Oh, really now." Yukiko led Teddie towards the bakery Yukiko pressed against his arm. "I'm just trying to warm you up Teddie."

Teddie was speechless.

"What do you say about getting some crepes?" Yukiko asked breaking the silence.

"Of course!" Teddie responded taking out his wallet. He bought both of them strawberry crepes. Yukiko sat down at a table and ate along with Teddie. She did feel a bit bad about using Teddie, but her mission was too important. Going into the TV world alone wasn't an option, and she couldn't just ask Rise to help her out she would ask too many questions.

Teddie was gullible.

He was won over at the word 'date.'

Yukiko nibbled on her crepe and passed along idle chat with Teddie about school, work, and life in general. Yukiko had also learned some odd things about Yosuke talking to Teddie. After finishing up their crepes Yukiko finally decided it was time to talk to Teddie about her real reasons for calling him to Junes. She glanced around. There were a lot of people around.

Yukiko wondered if any of her classmates were at Junes at the time. She didn't want to risk anyone hearing the conversation she was about to have with Teddie.

"Teddie, I need to speak to you in private. Would that be alright with you?"

Teddies ears perked up. A big grin crossed his red cheeks. "Alone? With Yuki-chan? IS THIS MY MOMENT TO SCORE WITH YOU YUKI-CHAN?!"

Yukiko wished he would keep his voice down, but smiled gently. She already had Teddie trapped in her web, now it was time to sink in her fangs. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Teddie. Do you really want to score with me?"

"More than anything Yuki-chan!"

"Then… if you really want to score with me, promise you won't tell the others what I'm about to tell you." Yukiko grasped Teddie's hand making him squeak.

"No- not even Sensei?"

"Especially not Narukami-kun."

Teddie had doubt in his eyes. He looked away. "I- I don't know Yuki-chan?"

Yukiko tightened her grip on Teddie's hands. She caressed Teddie's cheek, gently rubbing her fingers against his smooth skin. Her thumb trailed its way down, rubbing over Teddie's lips. "Please Teddie-kun? For me?"

"Anything for you Yuki-chan!" Teddie declared triumphantly. "My lips are sealed!"

Yukiko stood up still holding Teddie's hand. "Then shall we go find somewhere private to speak?"

**…**

"Do you sense anything that doesn't belong in here Teddie?" Yukiko asked staring curiously at Teddie.

The young Amagi had lead them into the TV world to speak in private. No one would be able to hear them in this world, but she still had to be discreet around Teddie. Even though he had sworn his secrecy to her, if he were to find out about Chie, Yukiko was sure he would tell Yu.

Teddie had been skeptical at first about going into the TV world without the others, he thought it would be too dangerous. Though using her previous methods she swayed Teddie to entering the television with her.

She promised him that she had forgotten something the last time they were in the world together and only wished to retrieve it. Teddie didn't ask much more, because Yukiko didn't give in the chance to. He put on his bear suit that seemed to appear from thin air and they entered the TV world.

Teddie stood on his toes and sniffed. "Well… the fog isn't as thick as it used to be."

That much she could tell. The fog had all, but vanished from the shadow realm.

"But can you sense anything?" Yukiko repeated her question growing a bit impatient. She was running out of time.

"Well," Teddie continued sniffing. "I do sense something, but my nose just isn't as good as it used to be. I can't sense what direction it's coming in. I'm sorry Yuki-chan."

Despite her better judgment Yukiko wrapped hands around Teddie's head and brushed her lips against his cheek. She moved her head back to whisper in his ear. "Try your beary best Teddie. I'm really counting on you."

Teddie's eyes widen and he stammered to speak. "We- well I- I suppose one more sniff can't hurt."

The bear stood on his toes and once more to a huge whiff. Like radar he rotated around in three large circles before he stopped and pointed north. "It's that way, the smells coming from there!"

Yukiko placed her glasses on and looked north. All she could see the TV world's rafters stretching for what seemed like miles. She glanced at Teddie looking doubtful. "Are you positive it's coming from that direction?" That way looked all too familiar to Yukiko. It was the direction of the mirror Inaba they had gone to when they were pursuing Adachi.

"I'm beary positive!" Teddie replied. "My nose became 100% percent accurate with that kiss Yuki-chan!"

Yukiko was glad she made that decision.

"But Yuki-chan about that smell, it's awfully familiar for one reason."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Teddie as he continued.

"It's growing weaker and weaker with every minute."

"Right." Yukiko murmured. Chie had to be fighting off shadows. She had to get there fast. "I can't let her die." Yukiko gripped a baseball bat she had found in the sports section of Junes. If she was going after Chie alone, she would want to a blunt object to fight off the shadows with. Playing keep away with her fire might not cut it this time. "Well than I'm off."

"Wait- I can't come with you?"

Yukiko placed a hand on Teddie's head and petted his fur. "You've been more help to me than you can ever imagine Teddie. Now be a good bear and wait for me here. I will be right back. When I get back we will finish our date okay? I promise."

Teddie opened his mouth to object, but Yukiko had already turned around and sprinted away.

Yukiko ran, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. The girl wanted to save herself from the blame of putting Chie into the TV more than anything else, but now something else was resonating inside of her, worry. The thought of finding Chie dead was something Yukiko didn't want to see. If she had fallen into a dungeon, shadows would continuously attack her. "I have to find her! I have to!"

Yukiko checked her watch. She had 3 hours. She was running out of time.

**…**

Deep in the TV's world version of Inaba, Chie fought off as many shadows as she could. Tomoe flung multiple shadow beings from her back into a nearby Tatsumi Textiles. "Bufula!" Chie yelled freezing them and the surrounding area in solid ice. Chie tried to keep moving, but collapsed to her knees.

Chie was exhausted. She was close to blacking out, she could tell. Her vision was slightly blurring and her hearing was becoming impaired. Summoning her persona was becoming more and more difficult with each shadow that she encountered. The combination of being exposed to the TV world for so long and fighting were taking its toll on her body.

"I won't die here." She managed to lift one foot of the ground. "I can't die here. I have to see Yu again- an- and Yukiko." Chie murmured as Tomoe watched her silently.

She wondered if her persona pitied her in this pathetic state.

When she ended up in the TV world she had no idea where she was, she spent hours wandering around aimlessly until she finally came across the false Inaba. This had been a glimmer of hope for her, but fighting for so long was beginning to weigh her down. She was starting to lose track of time.

"I have to get out of here." She murmured only to hear the cries of more shadows heading in her direction.

Chie shot a glance back and saw multiple Kings and Hands heading in her direction. She didn't have the strength to fight them all off. The girl took a step up and prepared to run, but her leg buckled. A bad bruise she had received from a shadow earlier was coming back to haunt her. "SAVE ME TOMOE!"

Her persona responded to her command and began to fight off as many shadows as it could, but it was quickly becoming overpowered. Chie felt the pain of her persona which didn't help either. The shadows one by one piled on top of Tomoe, until the persona shattered into glass. The girl starred with horror as the shadows diverted their attention to her.

Chie sat motionless; she had never felt so hopeless or scared in her entire life. "Yu…save me…"

The shadows reared themselves, ready to attack Chie, but when all hope seemed lost a streak of red filled the air. Fire so bright Chie had to close her eyes obliterated every shadow in sight. "MARAGION!" Chie heard the familiar voice of her best friend behind her.

Konahana Sakuya flew in to protect Chie from the flames whilst burning everything else in sight. Once the flames began to die down all that was left in sight was ash.

Chie heard footsteps approaching her from behind and turned around to meet the smiling face of the Amagi heiress. "Yukiko!" Chie gasped beginning to tear up. The girl flung herself around Yukiko's legs trying to fight back the tears. "I- I thought I was done for."

Yukiko bent down and rubbed her best friends head. "It's okay Chie, I'm here." She soothed. Yukiko had seen the majority of what happened had, she was just lucky that she arrived in time. She didn't want to think what would have happened if she had been a few seconds late. "Are you hurt?"

Chie nodded, proceeding to massage her left leg. "Yeah, I got this bruise, it's pretty bad. It hurts to much to stand."

Yukiko took note of that. "I'm just glad you're safe Chie."

Chie smiled and curiously looked around. "Where are the others?"

"I didn't want anyone to jump to the wrong conclusions." Yukiko murmured looking down. "So I came by myself."

This caught Chie off-guard at first, but she soon began to recall how she ended in the TV world in the first place. She and Yukiko had gotten into a fight, over her boyfriend Yu Narukami. Chie knew Yukiko must have felt terrible about what happened, and she herself was partly to blame.

"Oh Yukiko," Chie gave a sigh of relief. "Listen I am sorry, I should've told you that Narukami and I were dating. If I did all of this could've been avoided."

Yukiko returned the sentiment. "No it's quite alright Chie, I understand. You just didn't want to hurt my feelings or anything. I'm sorry Chie…" Yukiko began to choke tears welling in her eyes. "I'm just so sorry."

Chie felt relieved that it was Yukiko who had found her. This was how it should have been in the first place. With the both of them talking it out.

Yukiko caressed Chie's cheek. "I'm sorry Chie…" The girl massaged her cheek, before moving her fingers threw Chie's sandy blond lock, twiddling each strand. Yukiko tilted her head to the side growing silent.

"Uhm Yukiko? Wh- what're you doing?"

She moved her other hand and slowly slipped Chie's glasses off of her face, light fog obstructing her view. "I'm so sorry Chie, because I can't allow Narukami to know that you've been found."

Before Chie could reply Yukiko smacked the back of her head with the butt of her baseball bat. Chie's body slumped in an instant, knocked unconscious from the force of the blow. Yukiko dropped Chie's glasses under her boots and smashed them under her feet. There was no going back now. "Forgive me."

"Konahana Sakuya!" Yukiko pointed towards Chie. Her persona followed her commands and lifted Chie into its arms. She checked her wristwatch once more. It took her nearly two hours to find Chie, she still had time. She knew exactly where to leave her. There was a castle nearby, her castle to be exact. "Follow me."

Her Shadow's palace was their destination.

**…**


	5. Descent

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter guys! Last week was my lazy week! But I am back and ready to go, I'm happy that all of you are enjoying the fic so much. The reviews make me smile! Thanks to all the favorites and alerts to. Shout out to the lovely dissidia characters for that goof dialogue. As always, read and review every one counts. **

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 5: Descent**

"Place her there." Yukiko commanded her persona, pointing towards the large golden throne. Konahana Sakuya complied and gently placed Chie against the cold metal throne and awaited further orders from her master. Yukiko had turned her attention towards the large red doors that lead into the throne room.

After she had knocked Chie unconscious Yukiko knew the perfect place to hide her. It would be inside her castle. She had spent quite some time wandering the castle when Namatame had kidnapped her, so she knew most the ins and outs of the place.

Yukiko pushed the doors to the throne room closed and diverted her attention to Chie. Above the throne dangled two large cages. The sight of them made Yukiko reminisce to the time she spent in this room. She had faced her shadow, her true self her once. Yukiko wondered if her shadow would appear before her again and urge her to further give into her desires.

It wouldn't happen.

Yukiko knew herself that she had already given in, and there was no turning back.

She returned her attention to Chie who still lay unconscious against the throne. The teen could wake up at any time; she didn't have time to dawdle. Yukiko lifted up under her coat and pulled out a rope she had managed to take from Junes. "Hold her down." She commanded her persona, and approached Chie.

Her waking up was the worst case scenario. Yukiko was in no mood to face Chie in battle no matter how weakened she was. The last thing she wanted to do was fight Tomoe. The girl gently placed Chie's forearms against the arms of the golden chair and binded each tightly, enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable and that she wouldn't be able to escape.

Yukiko worked her way down to Chie's legs and tied each tightly against legs of the chair. She admired her handiwork before working her way to the throne room door. She would have to find a way to seal the door to keep anyone, but her from entering and to keep Chie from leaving the throne room.

Yukiko pondered what could keep others and the shadows from reaching Chie, and turned her attention to Konohana Sakuya. Yukiko had recently learned a new fire spell. One that's flames burned intensely and bent to her will. It would burn long enough to keep the shadows at bay and Chie locked up. The spell took a lot out of the young Amagi so she often tried her best to avoid using such a high tier move.

"Ugh…" Her attention averted to Chie who was beginning to awaken.

Yukiko made her way back towards her friend and watched silently.

Chie shook her head it was still throbbing from the force of the blow. She tried to remember what happened, but it all seemed so blurry. When she attempted to move it was then she realized something tight was wrapped around her wrists. Chie began to struggle and soon realized there were bindings around her legs as well.

"So you're awake." Yukiko murmured.

Chie's eyes shot up to meet Yukiko who had a smug smirk across her lips. "Yukiko?"

It was then that Chie began to recall what had happened. From her being shoved into the TV, forced to fight off shadows, and to Yukiko saving her from them. At least she thought Yukiko had come to save her. The girl than realized what had really happened. Her best friend had kidnapped her. Chie began to struggle more. "Yukiko you're losing it! You can't be doing all of this for Yu!"

Chie winced at the pain in her leg as she tried to loosen the bindings to no avail. The bruise was too much, but Chie didn't want to lose the will to fight. Especially in front of Yukiko, she'd think she had won.

Yukiko watched slightly amused. She didn't know why, but for whatever reason she like watching Chie squirm. It brought a smile to her face, one that she couldn't ignore.

Yukiko soon caught sight of the bruise that still pained her friend and sighed. "Try not to move too much, you're only going to hurt yourself more." Yukiko advised approaching Chie cautiously. She could tell the girl was still quite fatigued, but even so she didn't want to get caught off guard around her.

She placed her hands against Chie's leg and casted a light Dia spell to heal her bruise.

Chie looked down not sure if she was grateful or not. The spell soothed her pain, but she was sure this would be the end of Yukiko's kindness. Still Chie tried to reason with her. "Yukiko just let me go. I won't tell the others, I promise. We can forget this ever happened okay?"

"Oh Chie, you don't understand what a letdown you were for Narukami-kun." Yukiko replied ignoring her pleads.

"Wh- what!?"

"Oh yes, I'm positive. You see he barely even showed you the amount of affection he shows me. Or will." Yukiko looked up at Chie with a different look in her eyes. It was crazed, almost unreadable expression.

Chie wanted to believe she could still reason with her friend, but it was starting to become more adamant to her that Yukiko had completely lost it. This was going beyond mere jealously. The thought of Yukiko doing anything with Yu while she was trapped on the throne sickened Chie. "Stay away from him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yukiko giggled caressing Chie's cheek. "But, now that you're out of the way things will go much smoother between the both of us."

"You're a lying bitch Yukiko!"

The cocky smirked Yukiko held, dissolved instantly. Every second she looked at Chie, she wanted to do more to spite the girl. Yukiko steadily began to realize this had gone beyond what she had planned, but even so she didn't intend to stop. She was enjoying it too much. She thought back to the embrace that she had with Yu. She didn't want to lose that even at Chie's expense.

"Oh, am I Chie? We can't forget who lied first."

Yukiko finished her Dia spell and made her way towards the pair of large red doors. "MARAGIDYNE!" She shouted out, casting her most powerful fire spell. Konohana Sakuya covered the entrance with the never dying flames, burning brightly. Now Chie wouldn't be able to escape.

Chie gritted her teeth at the sight.

"There, now you won't be able to leave. Though I doubt you won't be able to get very far with your injuries and fatigue."

"I swear Yukiko when I get out of here I'm going to-"

"You'll what Chie?! Go and try to tell Narukami-kun that I kidnapped you? HA, as if he'll believe that." Yukiko turned her back on the girl. "You see Narukami will be forgetting about you shortly."

"Wh- what are you talking about?! Yu would never-"

"He can and he will! You see I'm the one who has been with Narukami-kun since you vanished. I'm the one who was there to comfort him; I was the one who was there when he lost his composure. You see Chie, I love Yu Narukami and-"

"YOUR DON'T LOVE NARUKAMI, YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HIM!"

Yukiko turned back smiling sincerely. "But obsession is a form of love in its own right Chie."

Chie was speechless; her friend was changing more and more with every word. She wasn't sure what she could say to convince Yukiko to stop this ploy so they could go home together. She wanted to believe that all of this was just a bad dream. "Yukiko, I-"

"Now this is what is going to happen." Yukiko walked over to the throne and lifted up Chie's chin so their eyes met. "I'm going to leave for a few days; I'll come back soon and bring you some food. You're favorite steak from Junes in fact!"

This would have perked Chie's interest, but under the circumstances the idea of being finger fed by Yukiko didn't appease her.

"But before I do that, I'm going to kiss Narukami-kun."

Chie looked up in disbelief. "You wouldn't."

"I am. Don't worry Chie, I'll be gentle. I'll close the gap between our lips slowly and let the fires of my passion show itself. Then after that, we'll go even further and further until… well you know." Yukiko bent in closer down to whisper into Chie's ear. "I'll let you decide what we'll do next."

Chie's grip tightened around the armrest. She yearned to reach out and knock some sense into Yukiko, but she was too lost in whatever she was thinking to hear Chie's words.

"Now wait here like a good girl until I return." With those words Yukiko turned her back on Chie once more and disappeared into the flames guarding the exit.

Chie stared in disbelief. Her body began to shake with rage, as everything Yukiko had said was beginning to sink in. She was going this far just to be with Yu Narukami, her boyfriend. Her heart wanted to hate Yukiko now more than anything, but something stopped her from doing so. Chie was afraid. It frightened her more than anything. She wasn't scared just for Yu, but for Yukiko as well.

She didn't have enough strength to summon her persona, or move much either. She would just have to bid her time, and wait for the right moment to try and escape. Or hope that one of her friends would find her. Her biggest worry was Yu. The girl knew he had always been faithful, but for whatever reason her heart just ached at the thought.

**…**

It wasn't long until school ended and it didn't take long for the investigation team to gather. The news of Chie disappearance set like wild fire across Yasogami High leading to countless rumors. Yu hated all of it, the rest of the school day had been painful to him and sitting in class was the worst of it. He had been ready to assemble the team he had left and make their way into the TV world to find Chie.

Or so, that's what he wanted to believe.

"I- I can't sense anything." Rise murmured in slight disbelief.

"What?!" Kanji retorted. "You're just not trying hard enough!"

Rise crossed her arms and pouted. "What do you mean I'm not trying hard?" The idol frowned. "I bet you couldn't do any better Kanji! I just can't sense anything!"

Yosuke put his hand on his forehead. "But that doesn't make any sense. Chie has to be in the TV, that's where everyone else who went missing turned up at."

"Well I'm telling you she's NOT there Senpai!" Rise retorted growing more impatient with the two. Crossing her arms she turned her back and looked at Yu who had an unreadable expression. "Besides, even if she was here I'd be able to find her."

Naoto who had been thinking silently turned her attention to Rise. "Rise-san is correct. With all of our connections to Chie-senpai it wouldn't be quite difficult to locate her in the TV world. That is if we're to refer back to our previous exploits of finding past victims. We knew her last known location and what she was doing as well, and with whom."

"Yukiko-senpai could have at least showed up." Kanji murmured under his breath.

Naoto sighed. "Yukiko-senpai didn't seem like herself when I ran into her earlier today. And Senpai you did say that she was feeling ill earlier so it can't be helped."

"Then where could she be?" Yu murmured looking up. "If she's not here than she has to be somewhere right. What if someone took her out in our world?"

Naoto looked down. "That would complicate things."

The mood grew grim. Each member of the investigation group had a disturbed look on their face.

"Le- let's not jump to conclusions alright? I'm sure that there is some reason that Chie-senpai just up and vanished." Rise tried reassuring her friends.

Yu looked doubtful, he wanted to do something to find Chie, but he had never felt so powerless before. If Rise couldn't find Chie, he didn't know what to think. Teddie didn't have the power to locate anyone in the TV world anymore either.

"I'm going to keep asking around!" Kanji spoke up seconding Rise. "We just can't give up."

Yosuke nodded. "I'm going to go ask around Junes and see if they know anything." Kanji and Rise joined him in his search leaving Naoto and

Yu looked down not sure what to think.

Naoto's heart ached just at the sight of it. She knew that Yu wasn't one to falter, but Chie going missing was twisting him. She had to find something. The investigation team never gave up so simply, even when backed into a corner. "Senpai…"

"Where could she be Naoto? What are we missing?"

She had never seen him so helpless. _"I suppose love will do that to anyone."_

Yosuke revealed before the meeting that the two had been dating. Naoto had been just as shocked as Rise and Kanji in recently finding out. They had been keeping it a secret for some time, but even still Naoto felt a bit embarrassed about the little crush she had on Yu.

There had been no reason why Chie would up and vanish. Naoto needed clues to go off of; even if it was speculation the littlest thing would assist her. Naoto decided that she would pay a visit to the police department the next day. _"If anything I could use my connections there to my advantage. Maybe Dojima-san can assist me." _

The young detective stood up and looked towards Yu determined. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Senpai we will find her."

Yu tried his best to return her gesture. "Yeah, we will."

Not long after Yosuke and the others returned with no good news and Yu adjourned the investigation team for the day. He left his friends with a sad expression, leaving the others looking even more worried after him.

**…**

Yukiko was able to make it out of Junes with 30 minutes to spare before the investigation team arrived, but she didn't wait around to be spotted. Yukiko had Teddie walk her home and swear not to tell the others what happened today. Yukiko promised Teddie once more about 'scoring with her' a promise she didn't intend to keep. Teddie was gullible enough to take the bait before parting ways with her at the Amagi Inn.

She wasn't able to unwind as she planned as her mother scolded her as soon as she got home for skipping out on school. Afterwards she sent Yukiko to work not buying her lie that she was feeling ill. Yukiko didn't mind really, it took her away from the real world for a few hours.

Keeping busy with the maids and tenants helped Yukiko forget about the unforgivable act she committed.

The young Amagi didn't finish most of her work until around 11. She was exhausted to say the least. The TV world had really taken a lot out of her. She had been in such a rush to find Chie, so the fatigue was now beginning to hit her.

Yukiko didn't waste time changing out of her work robes and relaxing in the hot springs. Now that she was alone she recalled most of what had happened. The girl felt a sick, but satisfying feeling inside her stomach. "I really did it… I got rid of Chie." She murmured sinking deeper into the water.

The feeling pained her, but at the same time she felt a large weight lift from her chest. There wasn't anyone to get in the way of her and Yu anymore. Yukiko relished the thought. "I finally have my chance."

Yukiko smiled slightly. She was going to make Yu Narukami her own. Thinking back to the harsh words she told Chie. Everything she said were her true feelings. There was nothing left to regret. Perhaps Chie was right and she was obsessed with Yu. Even so she knew her love was real and justified. The girl acted rashly with her plan, but the regret was quickly ebbing away. Yukiko couldn't help it. She surprised herself.

"Chie had it coming. She lied to me."

Yukiko's thoughts were cut off with the sound of the hot spring doors opening.

"Yukiko you have a guest waiting for you in the lobby." One of the maids sounded through the mist. She sounded a bit concerned and Yukiko understood why. With Chie's disappearance all of Inaba was on edge again.

"A guest?" Yukiko honestly wondered who could be looking for her at this time of night. "I will be with them shortly."

Yukiko quickly exited the bath and dried herself off, and slipped on her silky red pajamas. The girl was a bit miffed her bath had been cut short. She made her way towards the inn's lobby and to her surprise found none other than Yu Narukami. Her heart instantly did a 180. "N-Narukami-kun? What are you doing here? It's late and we have school tomorrow."

Yu had a different look in his eyes, an expression that Yukiko couldn't read. "Yukiko, can I come in? I need someone to talk too…"

Yukiko's face lit up even more. _"He needs me!" _

"Of course you can." She showed Yu into her home. Yukiko brought Yu to her room making sure neither her mother nor father was walking around. Last thing she wanted was to get caught with a boy in her room this late at night. While Yu made himself comfortable, Yukiko prepared some tea for the both of them before settling under her kotatsu alongside him. "So tell me what's on your mind."

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Chie for two days now… I'm starting to lose it." Yu's voice cracked.

"Oh Narukami, I understand." She rubbed his back. _"It's too bad Chie won't be coming back." _

Yu continued. "We weren't able to find her in the TV world either. I can't stop thinking… what if she's hurt and alone somewhere. I have to help her."

"_So it worked." _Yukiko thought. Not even Rise's persona could get past the barrier that she put up. She fought the smirk wanting to cross her lips.

"Not just for me, but also for our friends and for you Yukiko."

This caught Yukiko off guard. "What? Fo- for me?"

"Of course Yukiko, you're Chie's best friend. I know that you're hurting worse than you're letting on. You don't have to be strong." Yu pulled Yukiko into an embrace making her squeak in surprise. A red blush formed against her cheeks as she openly accepted his hug and pulled him closer.

"Narukami-kun I have something to tell you…" she whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" Yu asked separating from Yukiko much to her disdain.

"The night Chie disappeared… I saw her leave with a boy."

"What?" Yu nearly exclaimed.

Yukiko put her fingers to his lips. "Yes, I was still worried about her leaving so late so I went to the window to see her off. Chie made her way to the corner, but there was a boy waiting for her. They kissed under the street lamp."

Yu could barely muster words. "Wh- what?"

"Yes. I was shocked! I didn't know that Chie was in another relationship."

Yu shook his head and grabbed his cup of tea. He downed it in near seconds. "Yukiko you must've been seeing things."

This made the young Amagi upset. She tried her best to suppress her scowl. "Narukami! I know what I saw, trust me. I would never lie about something like this." Yukiko's expression changed, she scooted closer closing the small gap between them. Yukiko decided to be blunt. "She doesn't deserve you."

Yukiko placed her hand gently on Yu's cheek looking longingly into his eyes. "I want you to know that I would never treat you like that."

"Yukiko… I" Yu was speechless.

Yukiko closed her eyes and began to lean in for a kiss, but Yu stopped her. "Yukiko… I can't." Yu stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I need some time to think. I just can't believe that Chie would cheat on me without a reason."

Yukiko hid her disappointment but followed suit. "I… I understand." She murmured. Yukiko showed Yu his way out of the Amagi inn. They said their farewells and parted ways soon after. Yukiko waved to him as he walked threw the snow back to the Dojima residence. She starred at Yu until he was out of sight.

Her lips curled into a smile.

The seeds of doubt had been planted.

**...**


	6. Jealousy

**Whew, sorry about the lateness of this chapter once again. Heh, bet you guys are getting tired of that excuse that's why I wrote a long one this time. Thank you to the lovely dissidia characters for the dialogue as well. Well I won't deter you any longer. Thanks to all the favorites and alerts. Remember to review, every one counts!**

* * *

**The Amagi Obsession**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

It had been about a week since Chie's disappearance. With nothing to go on the Inaba Police were getting hopeless. This wasn't the first time they had been in a situation like this. Dojima knew this well. Chie's was the 9th disappearance this year. Out of all 9, only 2 had perished. Dojima wanted to avoid adding another person to that list at any cost. He owed it to his nephew Yu, without him he didn't know if Nanako would have made it through her ordeal.

He knew Chie was his nephew's girlfriend, so he was hurting worse than anyone at the moment. It was up to him to solve this case, but with each passing day the trail was growing colder. They had been around the entire town questioning left and right. Dojima started at the Amagi Inn, the last place Chie had been before she disappeared, but he wasn't able to get much out of the employees or tenants.

When questioning Chie's parents, they also had no idea what could have caused their daughter's disappearance. Friends as well, the behavior of the perky girl had been the same as always.

This case puzzled Dojima more than anything.

With Adachi's arrest he assumed that the kidnappings would stop. The town had seemed to turn back to normal with the news the killer had been caught, but now things seemed too be slipping back into a depressing slump. He hated seeing Inaba this way.

Could they have arrested the wrong guy?

"No." Dojima rubbed his head. Adachi had confessed to everything, and if they released him from prison the town would go into an even bigger uproar. Faith in the police department would be lost and he would surely be out of a job. They had to keep searching, poking at all possibilities.

He thought back to the kid Mitsuo who claimed to be the killer. He wondered if it was possible there could be a copycat killer. If so they needed to pick up their pace, the missing person showed up dead 2 weeks after they went missing.

Dojima's train of thought was broken with the sound of a knock at his door. "Probably more files to look through." Sighing he took one last huff of his cigarette and put it out. "Enter."

To his surprise the ace detective Naoto Shirogane entered threw his door. This was the last person he expected to see today. He hadn't had much contact with his junior since she had been kidnapped. She had been hanging around his nephew and his friends as a late. In Dojima's eyes a suitable hobby for someone her age, rather than clamoring around a police station.

"Shirogane? What are you doing here?"

Naoto placed her hands behind her back and politely bowed to Dojima. "Dojima-san if possible, I would like permission from the police to investigate the disappearance of Chie Satonaka."

Dojima had figured this is what she had come for. He wondered secretly if Yu had put her up to this. "Huh? Why would I allow that? You may be an ace detective, but you're still a child Shirogane." He retorted. "Besides, your emotions may override your ability to make concrete decisions."

Naoto rose back to her normal stance, her voice remained firm. "Though I may be young in body, my mind is wise with age. I am quite confident in my ability to keep my emotions in check. I've handled several cases more severe than this."

"Ughh, true but," Dojima scratched his head. He knew Naoto had been just as stubborn during their previous case together, but he just didn't like the idea of a child snooping in the adult's world. This case was too close to home, for both of them. "Isn't Satonaka one of your closest friends? What if she doesn't turn up or what if the worse happens? Will you be able to handle that?"

Naoto kept her face straight and her eyes hard. She didn't flinch one bit at Dojima's words unnerving him. "If that happens," She spoke coolly. "Then I will be able to do what is necessary for me to solve this case. Grieving will have to come later."

Naoto's words made Dojima speechless.

"Chie-senpai wouldn't want me to grieve for her loss until I found the person responsible for her disappearance…" She paused. "Or murder."

When he finally regained his composure Naoto patiently awaited his reply. Dojima scratched the back of his head surprised at how mature she had become in such a short amount of time. Her ability to keep her emotions at bay impressed him. Even if he wanted to turn her away, he couldn't now. Sighing once more he matched her cold blue orbs. "So than, what do you want from me?"

His words relieved Naoto as she loosened up a bit and he motioned her to take a seat at the helm of his desk.

Naoto took a seat and stated. "I want the advantage your department has Dojima-san. I need to be treated as a real detective of the Inaba police department. This includes the right to detain, issue warrants, and gather information thoroughly."

Dojima rubbed his eyes. "You're asking for a lot Shirogane. What makes you think you can do better than any of the other detectives out there?"

Naoto didn't want to mention how she and her friends deduced that Adachi was the real criminal behind the Inaba murders or how they had stopped the town from being destroyed. She doubted that Dojima would believe any of that. "I have a better advantage speaking to our schoolmates; they'd be more comfortable around me."

"Yeah I guess, but detain, and issue warrants?"

Naoto knew she was asking for a lot, but the young detective didn't want to let her Senpai down. She maintained a straight demeanor and nodded once more.

Dojima let out one last sigh and nodded. "Alright, alright, you're in. But only until Satonaka is found understood?" He reached into the drawer under his desk and pulled out a Inaba police badge. He handed it to Naoto and gave her a stern look. "Use it with care."

Naoto stood up and bowed. "I understand Dojima-san, thank you for this." Naoto left the office shortly afterwards and stared at the badge he had handed her. Inside she squealed with excitement. This was the first time she had ever had a legitimate badge.

The young detective had assisted the police on numerous occasions, but for the first time she was one of them. Gripping tightly around the cold metal she shoved it into her pocket. She had a responsibility to not let Chie down. Naoto resolved to figure out this whole case. "I promise I'll find you Senpai."

First thing's first she had to gather as much information together as she could. The police had taken their share of testimonies from family, friends, and acquaintances, but Naoto wanted to dig deeper. "The last place Senpai was seen is at the Amagi Inn. Perhaps Yukiko-senpai might know some more."

Naoto flipped out her phone and dialed Yu's number. She would have to get the investigate team together fast.

**…**

Yukiko sat in her room finishing up some homework she laid off earlier to help her mother. She didn't like to spend her days off studying, but she didn't have much to do these days other than work and hit the books. Without Chie around she didn't have many other friends to hang out with. Despite being friendly with everyone in the investigation team Yukiko usually only found herself spending time with Yu and Chie.

She couldn't help but feel a bit sour inside. Earlier she texted Yu and asked him if he wanted to go with her to Okina City, but he had yet to reply.

The girl tapped her pen on her desk repeatedly and caught a glance of a phone lighting up. She looked over to the wall where she had Chie's phone plugged in and saw in bold letter, 112 unread messages. She frowned. The majority of those texts had probably been Yu.

She had to urge to grab Chie's phone and text she never wanted to be with Yu ever again, but it sounded to childish and unlike Chie. Yukiko laid down against the cold wooden floor and groaned.

Yukiko was jealous. She couldn't help it. Chie had everything she had ever wanted a great social life, and Yu Narukami. Now that she was gone Yukiko wanted nothing more than for Yu to forget about her. Though as time passed his resolve only grew stronger. It had been a week since Chie vanished and he hadn't let up one bit.

The investigation team meet ups were exhausting. They went until late at night questioning, and searching. Yukiko was happy they had all, but given up on the TV world. Teddie hadn't let anything slip yet. "When will he give up on her? I'm right in front of you." She whispered. Yukiko tried her best to play it safe, but ever since that night that she tried to kiss Yu, things have been different between the two of them. She hoped that he was starting to think of her as a something more than just a friend. Soon Chie would be completely out of the picture and it would just be her.

With the lie she planted Yukiko was sure of it.

There had to be, if a little doubt in Yu's head.

Her train of thought was broken by her own phone vibrating. Excitement welled in her tummy as Yukiko fishing around in her pocket for the device. She pulled it out and to her surprise saw it had been Yu. "He texted me?!" She glanced at the clock, it took about an hour to get to Okina city and it was already 3. Yukiko didn't mind at all.

She flipped open her phone to read the text, but the smile that crossed her lips quickly turned upside down.

"_Hey sorry about replying so late, I was just busy looking for clues. We won't be able to go to Okina City today, maybe some other time." _Yukiko read the text more than once spiting Chie with every word. Why was he so stubborn? Another text came in as soon as she was about to reply. _"Also we're meeting up at Junes in 30 minutes. Naoto has something to tell us. Will U be able to make it?"_

As much as Yukiko hated going out and searching for clues about Chie, she loved being paired up with Yu. The constant searching was a bore for her. She knew all along where Chie was. Though this could be her opportunity to get closer to Yu.

"_I'm not working at the moment. So I will be able to make it. :D"_

"_Alright, see U in a bit."_

Yukiko slipped into some blue jeans and began to brush her hair. Even though it wasn't under her circumstances she was still going to be able to hang out with Yu today. Still inside her there was uneasiness eating at her heart. She wondered what sort of news Naoto had to tell the rest of the investigation team. Had she found something?

"No, no." Yukiko murmured. "I covered my tracks, everything will be okay."

**…**

It didn't take long for the team to assemble. Everyone was on edge, it had been a week since their friend's disappearance and they had yet to find anything that could be helpful to the investigation. Everyone was either agitated or worried, except for the Amagi heiress of course. Who watched semi amused.

Yosuke started. "Okay guys it's been a week, and we know nothing about what's happened to Chie."

Kanji slammed his fist on the table surprising everyone. "Dammit, haven't the police found anything yet?! All of this damn questioning they've been doing you think they would've found some shit out!"

"Kanji." Naoto spoke calmly. "The police are doing all they can, but there isn't enough evidence to go on."

"THAT"S SOME BULLSHIT NAOTO AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Naoto was taken back by his retort. Keeping composed she murmured. "Please calm yourself Kanji-kun."

"Yeah, calm down Kanji!" Rise was the next to speak, looking fairly upset at the young teen's outburst. "Everyone's been worried and is working really hard. It's not just the police's fault. Teddie and I just haven't been able to find anything either."

"Ye-yeah." Teddie replied nervously glancing at his friends. "I've been working Beary Hard, so hard in fact that I haven't even had the time to get free icicle pops and steak from the ladies!"

Yukiko rubbed his head smiling triumphantly. Teddie's silence wouldn't break so easily. She needed him to stay silent. "Yes Teddie, you've been working beary hard lately."

Yu sighed catching the attention of his friends. Their leader's composure was faltering by the day. No one really noticed when the team first assembled, but Yu was beginning to look broken. Yukiko hid her smile. Her venom was beginning to take effect. "We've been searching wildly and we haven't found anything… Chie…"

Yosuke rubbed his back. "It's okay partner. Don't wor-"

"No it isn't!" Yu smacked his hand away. "We don't even know where she was before she vanished!"

"Actually we do." Naoto interrupted the two. Naoto turned her cross hair over to Yukiko who tensed up. "She vanished right after she left Yukiko-san's home, isn't that right Senpai?"

Yukiko suppressed the lump caught in her throat. She hadn't expected Naoto to turn the conversation on her. Calmly she replied. "Yes it is…"

Naoto nodded to Yu calming him a bit. He apologized to Yosuke and Naoto continued. "Actually Senpai, I would like to come over and investigate the Amagi Inn if you don't mind."

"Excuse me?" Yukiko retorted without thinking, her voice high with tension. "Why would you need to do that Naoto-kun? The police already investigated the Inn and found nothing. It would be a waste to have you come by." She laughed nervously.

"Hmm, that is a possibility." Naoto rubbed her chin. "But even so, I just want to make sure that they didn't miss anything that could be of importance to the case. Even the tiniest of things would be helpful. Like a strand of hair or any of Chie-senpai's belongings."

"Oh I'm sure there's nothing like that there; the maids clean the rooms every day of the week. I'm positive there isn't anything there." Yukiko waved off Naoto's suggestion eager for their conversation to end. She couldn't stand her being so persistent.

"No matter how much scrubbing and vacuuming one does, it doesn't erase fingerprints or precipitation. Even the most miniscule-"

"I SAID THERES NOTHING THERE!" Naoto was cut off by Yukiko's outburst. Everyone was taken back by the Amagi heiress's change. Yukiko huffed heavily before composing herself and realizing what she had done. The entire investigation team looked at her with surprised expressions.

She lowered her head and whispered. "I'm sorry Naoto-kun; I didn't mean to explode like that. Forgive me."

Naoto lowered her head as well. Mentally cursing herself, she had upset both Kanji and Yukiko. "That's quite alright… Perhaps I was too direct in my way of asking. My apologies Senpai."

Narukami scooted over to where Yukiko sat and rubbed her back. He gave her a reassuring smile making her face turn beat red. "All right everyone, Yukiko is obviously upset about this more than anyone. Badgering her won't help any. Let's just try to be optimistic about this."

Kanji nodded in agreement. "Yeah… good thinking. There's no need to worry Yukiko-senpai!"

Yosuke followed in unison. "Ye-yeah Yukiko-san, I'm sure she's fine. Chie's probably thinking about some food she wants to eat or something. Probably some steak!"

"Yeah totally, or she's out practicing some kung-fu moves on someone as we speak!" Rise smiled as the moods started to lighten up.

"Yeah, YEAH! She's beary fine Yuki-chan!" Teddie smiled cheesily.

Yukiko eyes had gotten misty during her argument with Naoto. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she's fine. There is no need to worry." Inside Yukiko sighed in relief. She was happy that no suspicion had been cast on her. She even startled herself. She needed to be more careful with her emotions. Naoto pushing her buttons like that was the last thing she expected.

The conversation continued like normal until Naoto revealed she had gotten special permission from Dojima to join the Inaba Police's Task Force. She had gotten all the rights of a full-fledged detective when it came to Chie's case. It allowed her access to the rights of an officer. Everyone was in disbelief until she passed around her badge to show her friends the proof of her word.

Yukiko held the badge staring at her reflection from its shiny metal. Her expression was cold. She had to be more careful with what she did from now on. Even though the subject had been dropped Naoto suspected the Amagi Inn. Naoto had her eyes on Yukiko she was sure of it. Inside her room she still had all of Chie's belongings stashed away in her closet.

Having Naoto find them would be too dangerous. She would be sure to throw them away as soon as she got home. Yukiko handed the badge back to Naoto and smiled. "Congratulations Naoto-kun."

The day proceeded as normal. With the team separating into teams and questioning Inaba's citizens. Yukiko was put in a team with Kanji, much to her dismay. They spent around 3 hours questioning to no avail. The girl felt like she didn't accomplish much today not being placed in Yu's team, but Rise was so adamant about it that Yu gave in.

Yukiko sighed; today's investigation had been a waste of her time. She had to get out of this slump if she expected to get anywhere with Yu.

**…**

When Yu got home, it wasn't until around 10. He got scolded about Dojima for coming back so late when he had school the next day. Yu tried to argue he was looking for Chie, but Dojima wouldn't have it. He told his nephew to leave it to the police. When Yu tried to argue they were both interrupted by Nanako waking up. "Are you two arguing again?"

Dojima casted a 'we will talk about this later' glance at Yu. Then turned his attention to Nanako. "No sweetie, not at all." His phone began to ring and Dojima cursed. "Argh, I gotta take this. Keep an eye on him Nanako."

Yu wanted to object, but Nanako watched him with curious eyes. "Would you like dinner big bro?"

The teen sighed and gave a gentle smile to his young cousin. "Yes, I'd appreciate it Nanako."

The young girl pulled Yu's plate she had prepared earlier out the fridge. Nanako told Yu all about her day. This lightened the mood, but she could tell the older boy was still troubled. Her father had told her what happened to Chie, she had been just as worried as everyone else, but had faith that her daddy would find her.

It didn't take Yu long to finish the meal that Nanako had left ready for him. "Thanks for the dinner Nanako. It was delicious." Yu waved to Nanako and headed up the stairs. The little girl stared worriedly at him one last time before going to wash the dishes.

Yu got to his room and closed the door. "Dammit!" Yu punched the wall. He hated seeing Nanako look that way, and hated even more when he was the cause of it.

He went over and dropped his bag and other belonging's off on his bed and took a seat on the couch. Yu covered his face and tried to fight back the wetness building in his eyes. When he was alone he couldn't help, but think off the worse possible scenario. The thought of finding Chie dead somewhere kept lingering in the back of his head. Yu glanced towards his bed. His phone was there.

In the last week he had probably sent Chie 100 of text messages with no response.

Without thinking he was on his feet and already had the device in his hand. He stared at it pulled up her contact. It felt like another hopeless cause. "But still-" Yu felt his fingers moving towards a green button. What would happen if he called her?

**...**

Yukiko had just gotten out of the hot springs when she got back to her room. Today she hadn't accomplished what she wanted. She didn't get paired with Yu and it seemed like the gap between them was never going to close.

The girl walked towards her mirror and grabbed her blow dryer. Her hair was damp from washing it earlier. Even though Yu had yet to noticed her, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She didn't have anything in her way anymore so she couldn't let up so easily. "I can't give up."

Yukiko was just curious as to what he saw in Chie and not in her.

_"Hmm... maybe I will pay Chie a visit soon." _Her train of thought was broken by a cell phone ringing obnoxiously. Yukiko shot a glance over to the wall and saw it was Chie's phone buzzing wildly. It was playing the same 'Trial of the Dragon' theme she was so used to hearing.

Yukiko sighed and placed her blow dryer on the dresser and headed over to the phone. Her parents had called trying Chie before, but that was when Yukiko had Chie's phone turned off. She didn't know what possessed her to even charge the device. Maybe it was curiosity.

When she flipped the phone open she was surprised to see it was none other than Yu Narukami! In her surprise Yukiko pressed the green answer button and the phone tumbled to the floor.

The girl stumbled back and stared at the phone in horror. _"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"_

"Hello!?" She heard Yu's shocked voice from the other side. "Chie!? CHIE!? ARE YOU THERE!? ITS ME YU!"

Yukiko scurried over to the phone and quickly pressed the red button. She stared at the phone still trying to process what just happened. Yukiko dropped the device once more and pulled at the roots of her hair. She answered Chie's phone. _"What do I do? What do I do!?" _

The phone rang three more times and Yukiko watched it silently every time horrified. Yu's faith had been restored. Yukiko stood up and grabbed Chie's phone. "I have to get rid of this..."

A flurry of text messages caught Yukiko off guard. She stopped at her room door and glanced once more at the phone. _"Throwing it away won't cut it." _More texts came, one after the other. _"I have to stop this." _

Yukiko opened the phone and smiled. She thought back to the night that Yu came to her home, she knew exactly how to stop this.

_"Chie... are you there? Everyone is worried sick, nobody has seen you in a week... please be okay." _

Yukiko smiled. She knew exactly how to navigate this situation. She made her way back towards her bed and sat down. Perhaps Chie's phone could be her asset in all of this. _"Hey Yu." _

_"CHIE!? Where are you?! What's been happening!?" _

_"Look... its none of your business Yu. I'm in a place where I can be happy... away from you and your friends." _

Yu's reply was near instant. _"WHAT THE HELL?! Chie what the hell are you talking about? What place is this? Never mind just come back Chie... everyone misses you. I miss you. Please, Chie."_

Yukiko stopped, she didn't know why, but this was getting difficult for her. She could feel Yu becoming more and more desperate with every text. But this was what she wanted. She had to stay calm. Yukiko continued to type on Yu's phone. She had to do this if she ever wanted Yu to be her own. Yukiko finished the last text and closed the phone.

_"Yu... I-I can't... it's not you. It's just... we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye." _

**...**


End file.
